Pearl of the Old World
The Pearl of the Old World is the name for Manila when it was returned to the age of the gods. NCR, some portions of Laguna, some northern provinces, and Rizal Province have been raised up and enclosed around itself, creating a sphere in which the demons and humans inhabit the internal surface. This is the setting of the Tabletop Devil Saga Game. For Services offered in this setting, go to Services in the Pearl. For the Factions of the setting, go to Factions of the Pearl. The Voice An unknown radio signal that dominates the airwaves, talking about the activities of the 'survivors' in the Pearl. It also talks about the various happenings all over the Pearl. Most notably, the Voice seems to talk particularly about the Derps and their efforts at making a kingdom in the south. Paranaque Paranaque is where the Derps start out, specifically a village called Severina. Parts of it have become a forest ruled by the Forest Lord. Later, it is revealed that Paranaque is actually a contested region where the many factions of the new world wage their terrible wars. Severina The local brownie community has a sanctuary in the Derps' sanctuary, known as Joshland. '''It serves as their starting point and headquarters in this new world. Joshland is for all intents and purposes, a small kingdom with Dennis as its monarch and the Brownies of Severina as his subjects. His domain consists of two lots, the primary lot of Josh and a small 'colony' that allows for rudimentary agriculture. Joshland has a security force consisting of a hundred or so brownies equipped with miniscule weapons, and the angelic Power floating in the skies above. In this place, the Derps can simply spend a night of rest and be fully healed. They can also buy and sell their wares with the brownies, though the selection is usually limited to whatever they brought back. A traveling goblin merchant stops here once in a while, allowing its denizens to trade with the goblin market. Most notably, the Brownies know how to make Elf-shot, a process thought to be exclusive to the Fae of the south. Severina once had a church, which was inhabited by a survivor called Dmitri, but the Derps scared him away and looted it of its macca and essence. Now it is merely an empty husk and a ruin of the old world. '''Better Living Accessed via Bicutan road, from the ruin of Bicutan interchange and SM Bicutan. Home to the National Shrine of the Holy Mother, an important forward base of the Fraternity. Better Living has become a small town where the survivors have taken refuge under the Fraternity's cause. Has a small region called BATTLE DISTRICT, where they allow wild demons to thrive. It is a walled area where Fraternity members train their demons in its controlled environments. The area is surrounded by veterans peddling their wares. It is mysterious how the Fraternity was able to secure and organize such a haven in a few days. Manila International Airport The primary Warzone of the Paranaque area, where each human faction vies for total control of the portals that have opened here. The portals are gateways to the demon world that bring in demons from outside the pearl. Therefore, by controlling which demons come in and out, a faction could more easily recruit demons that align with their beliefs, or deny their enemies of soldiers. The control of these portals lie in the three terminals that surround the landing/takeoff strip, which itself is a heavily contested battlefield pockmarked by craters and holes to other worlds. * Terminal 1 - Controlled by the Fraternity - general demons include angels, archangels * Terminal 2 - Controlled by a Hermit - general demons include Shikome * Terminal 3 - Controlled by the Marauders - general demons unknown, Western Dragon was encountered.